Traidor
by Fio Gonzlez
Summary: "Fuimos hermanos, compartimos un vínculo tan fuerte que me atreví a romper. Merezco la muerte que tan estúpidamente trate de evitar pues ahora estoy muerto en vida, ahogado en una culpa que nunca voy a lograr superar y con el asqueroso alivio de seguir respirando. Querido amigo, responde esta carta que escribo con la sangre que mancha mis manos, contesta mis ruegos."


**_Leo esto y pienso en lo hermoso que le quedaría a una persona que realmente tenga talento a la hora de escribir. _**

**_Aunque al mismo tiempo m_****_e gusta pensar que esto es algo medianamente decente._**

**_La carta esta escrita por alguien asustado, quien tiene miedo y siente una culpa tremenda por haber asesinado a sus amigos, siente su cordura tambalear y trata de justificarse por cualquier medio que le sea posible. Desea la muerte por sus actos a la par que agradece seguir vivo, incluso si no sabe que hacer con el resto de vida que le queda, ruega el perdón de un Dios que hace mucho olvido pero que aun así, sigue presente en su vida._**

**_Una carta sin sentido del traidor, que nos muestra un poco su sentir, tan contradictoria como el propio._**

* * *

**_TRAIDOR_**

_O_ de como el miedo puede convertirnos en monstruos capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por la promesa de sobrevivir.

* * *

_Querido amigo, hoy escribo una carta para ti con la sangre que corre por mis venas, mancho el pergamino con la ajena que las adorna y rezó a todos los cielos porque entiendas las razones que me orillaron a convertirme en el villano de la ecuación._

_Siempre fui un cobarde, ¿acaso no lo habías notado o es que no lo querías ver? Mi orgullo Gryffindor nunca fue mucho, siempre pensé, muy para mí mismo y con miedo a que otros lo descubrieran por lo que supondría para mí **(nuestra)** imagen, que la supervivencia valía cualquier costo y al final, lo hizo, pero fue uno demasiado alto a pagar para todos._

_¿Acaso no debo celebrar el seguir con vida, saberme ganador en esta carrera que es la vida? Debería, lo sé, pero en mis prisas por ganar les he arrebatado todo lo precioso que tenían (y podrían haber tenido) de un plumón, aún trato de asimilar que la estrella más fugaz de nuestra constelación tampoco volverá a brillar por mí culpa, yo y únicamente yo soy el culpable de toda la devastación que nos ha sucedido los últimos meses, soy el culpable de la destrucción de nuestras vidas._

_Un vulgar asesino, como mis compañeros de marca, sembrando un terror que paraliza hasta al más valiente y que convierte en un monstruo capaz de cualquier cosa a un cobarde que tan solo busca sobrevivir, sirviendo a un hombre cuya mayor aspiración es ser admirado por todos cual rey delirante soy, sin lugar a dudas, la mayor decepción de la casa Gryffindor en décadas._

_Lo siento James, sé que no importan los delirios de un traidor sin moral ni conciencia alguna, pero hoy me siento un poco poético, en secreto estoy tratando de parecerme a Lily y su hermosa forma de hablar, esa que calma hasta al más perturbado pues pareciera tiene magia camuflada en sus palabras trato, inútilmente de recrear el efecto calmante que ella tenía en todos nosotros tras alguna batalla especialmente dura. Revivir un sentimiento tan lejano, reconfortante y no morir de culpa por ello. _

_¿Ella aún les canta por las noches cuando tienen pesadillas? Recuerdo haberla escuchado una vez cantar a Harry, ¡Oh, Harry! El niño está bien, de eso estoy seguro, quiero creer que está seguro pues Dumbledore siempre lo está gritando a los cuatro vientos con esa sonrisa tan suya en el rostro, no soportaría saber que el niño sufre, al menos no ahora cuando recién estoy intentando superar la pérdida de todo lo que alguna vez conocí. Seria horrible pensar que lo único que queda de ustedes sufre en algún lugar perdido del mapa, darme cuenta de las verdaderas repercusiones de mis actos. _

_James, Lily, ¿podrían perdonarme? Sé que soy una rata, sucia y vil que no merece perdón alguno, pero deben saber que en serio lo quiero, en este momento, más que nada deseo el perdón de todos y vivir sabiendo que mis pecados fueron perdonados por quienes más fueron afectados, ustedes, mis amigos y compañeros. Nunca fui valiente y lo saben, no pueden, no deben culparme por caer en la tentación que supone la supervivencia._

_Les seguí en una guerra que no quería pelear por tener la satisfacción de ayudar a una causa que sé y siembre sabré, está bien y es la correcta. Fui y combatí contra los malos para al final, convertirme en uno, muy malo y mediocre, pero uno, al fin y al cabo._

_Sé que los caminos de la vida son distintos para cada uno, pude haber tomado una decisión diferente, lo sé, pero en aquel momento estaba sufriendo y tenía que aguantar tanto dolor, y la sangre con la que escribo ahora está carta estaba punto de dejar de bombear, moría lentamente... Sabes que aprecio mucho mi vida, ¿verdad? Soy un ser humano cualquiera, el irracional miedo a la muerte es natural, según dicen en todos lugares, pero ustedes no la temían, se enfrentaron a ella con valentía e incluso la intentaron desafiar, ¿eso en que me convierte entonces? Un cobarde, sin duda alguna, un egoísta incapaz de renunciar a su vida por quiénes dice amar. _

_Ahora que hago un retroceso en el tiempo me pregunto realmente curioso, ¿fuimos amigos realmente? En el colegio nunca me lo cuestione mucho, estaba feliz de tener compañeros cómo ustedes y ya, pero ahora en medio de toda esta culpa trato de aferrarme a cualquier cosa que despeje mi mente de la bruma que la acompaña siempre y de a momentos, me digo que no me debería doler tanto su perdida pues realmente, nunca fuimos amigos. Luego vuelvo a primer año y esos pensamientos mueren enseguida para darle paso a una culpa engrandecida por haberme hecho aquella pregunta tan ridícula._

_Fuimos hermanos, compartimos un vínculo tan fuerte que me atreví a romper. Merezco la muerte que tan estúpidamente trate de evitar, la redención que pido no la merezco, pero aun así seguiré rogando por ella con ganas, pues al menos estaría haciendo algo con la vida que aun poseo._

_Por una vez, ruego perdón y una oportunidad de redención, la pesada cruz de sus muertes la cargo a diario y aunque quiera renegar de la marca que llevo en el brazo, sé que es imposible. ¿Así se siente estar muerto en vida, no ser más que un cascarón? Lo siento, lamento ser un cobarde mis amigos, lamento seguir vivo y no poder hacer algo bueno con ello, soy un monstruo que arrasó con todo lo bueno que tenía y lo termino convirtió en cenizas, recuerdos lejanos de una época donde la felicidad existía y donde todo brillaba en colores vibrantes. _

_Muerto en vida estoy sin ustedes, ahogado en una culpa que aún no logro superar y con el asqueroso alivio de poder seguir respirando. _

_La condena la estoy viviendo día a día, rodeado de cabezas pelirrojas que aún lloran sus muertes con dolor y que tienen sus propias pérdidas, podría huir de nuevo, pero sé, en lo más profundo, que si quiero un poco de redención deberé quedarme aquí y esperar, esperar a que la estrella salga de su prisión y venga a darme a caza. Me quedó aquí en un inútil intento de redención, a sabiendas que mi cabeza puede rodar en cualquier momento._

_¿No es eso un poco valiente siquiera?_

_Querido amigo, te escribo una carta con la sangre que corre por mis venas, rogando porqué la acepten pese a la que adorna mis manos y me den una oportunidad de redención ante los ojos de Dios. Voy a volver a pecar, lo sé pues la marca en mi brazo lo garantiza con toda seguridad, pero un alivio temporal a esta culpa que siento a diario sería algo que necesito ahora pues si no, temo podría morir ahogado con ella, no es que nadie lo lamente claro está, pero eso significaría que sus muertes fueron para nada pues ustedes murieron por los deseos de dominación de un lunático y el miedo a la muerte de un traidor, si yo también me voy, ¿Dónde queda eso? _

_¿No es Dios, un ser misericordioso que perdona todo pecado? Estoy arrepentido, el remordimiento me come vivo, ¿eso significa que seré perdonado entonces?_

_Quiero creer que la respuesta es un sí, mas eso sería algo demasiado fácil._


End file.
